The Greatest Spell
by ZENO'SGREY
Summary: The writing and new book is quite puzzling, but bigger problems are occuring! The First of the 5 Devious Ones Appear! Read Second Chances, Eshros' Fight first.


Hello, I'm back with another story. In case you were wondering, sorry, no this is not the story where the "rebel mamodo" and Zatch face off. Sorry, but that won't happen for a looooooooooooooooooooong time. However, be patient, keep reading, and leaving reviews, just might get you an answer sooner! In this story, Zatch and Zeno must figure out what that saying ment. But that will just be the beginning! Enjoy chapter 1 of, The Greatest Spell.

Chapter 1. When The Two Forge Into One

The golden book with the silver writing, began to glow fiercely. Zatch, Zeno, Megumi, not even Dr. Riddles knew what this ment...

" Uh...Zeno?..." asked Zatch.

" No idea." replied Zeno.

" Why don't we ask Dr. Riddles? He does know everthing." said Megumi. Zatch turned to Dr. Riddles.

" Do you know?..." asked Zatch.

" Well...um...Let's answer with Dr. Riddle's Fun Riddles." said Dr. Riddles.

" Fine, whatever! I'll do anything to figure this out!" said Zeno. Everyone stared at him. Zatch, however, simply smiled. He knew Zeno was changing. For he no longer had any reason to be angry. After hearing Zeno say that, Dr. Riddles look worried.

" Um...let's see...Makai means the Mamodo World, right?" asked Dr. Riddles.

" Yeah." replied Zeno.

" So...it looks like you two have just unleashed something. Something powerful..." said Dr. Riddles.

" Awsome! Where do we get our prize?!" asked Zatch excitedly. Everyone had sweat drops. Zeno just rolled his eyes. (he must have had to put up with that for years, at least 3)

" Um...Zatch, that meant that we've done something we weren't supposed to..." said Megumi.

" Oh..." said Zatch. " Are we gonna get in trouble?..." asked Zatch, scared. Zeno rolled his eyes again.

" How can we when you're the king?..." said Zeno harshly.

" Well, when you put it like that..." said Zatch.

" But...if that's the case, then...who wrote these words?..." asked Dr. Riddles.

Somewhere far away, in a very cold area. Another gold spellbook with silver writing was glowing. A dark mamodo was seen holding said spellbook. It had black streaks in its eyes, which were spinning violently. This represented anger. This mamodo was very angry... It clutched its skeletal-like hand into a very tight fist. It was so angered, it threw its book hard into the ground in frusteration.

" What's the problem?..." asked a mamodo, similar to the angry mamodo's appearance. The angered mamodo waved his hand and created an inter-dimmensional vortex. It then grabbed a chrome-colored spellbook and threw it in. The vortex then closed itself.

" What the heck did you do that for?!!!" shouted whom the book belonged to.

" That ought to shut you up for a while..." rasped the evil mamodo. The other mamodo gave a dark glare to the evil mamodo.

" I'll get you back for that..." said the mamodo angrily. The evil mamodo gritted its large fangs.

" Gigano!!!" shouted the evil mamodo. The mamodo named, "Gigano" back away slowly. The evil mamodo then turned and said,

" You have the power, let's see if you have what it takes to control it..."

Zatch suddenly ran up to Zeno.

" What?..." asked Zeno annoyed.

" Wanna be friends, now?" asked Zatch.

" Friends, with you? Never! We remain as rivals...However..." said Zeno.

" What?" asked Zatch anxiously.

" I don't want to make you suffer anymore. There's no point. So I'm just gonna burn your book when I get the chance..." said Zeno.

" Well, that definetely makes me feel better..." said Zatch, sarcastically.

" Enough bickering Zeno! We really need to find out what this means before something dangerous happens!" said Megumi. Zeno gritted his teeth.

" You've got some nerve human...How dare you give orders to me?!" shouted Zeno.

" M-Megumi, you best not argue with Zeno..." said Zatch nervously. Megumi glared at Zeno for a while, and finally looked at the golden spellbook. It was glowing furiously, while the others were staring at it in curiousity. Megumi then noticed something interesting...

" Hey, isn't this a new spell?..." asked Megumi. Everyone quickly stared at the book's new readable words.

" It is..." said Zeno quietly.

" Imagine that..." said Dr. Riddles.

" Wow! That sure helps! What's it do?!" asked Zatch happily.

" Let's see." replied Megumi, she then began to read the words aloud.

" **_Za-_**..." Megumi was cut-off by a loud explosion. Everyone quickly ran to where it was coming from.

After an hour or so, they finally reached the location. It was a mamodo. It had blown up an entire building in one attack. It had a chrome-colored spellbook and a fierce appearance... It had glowing red eyes, dead grey skin on it's face, eight scar-like lines going down each of its two eyes, four razor sharp horns on its head, an evil smile filled with fangs, a dark cape covering its body from the head down, its hands appeared skeletal, and seemed to have no partner... Dr. Riddles shuddered, Zatch closed his eyes as if he'd seen death, Megumi let out a scream, and Zeno couldn't help but notice that he looked quite familiar... The demonic mamodo spoke in an evil rasp...

" I was sent by Bao himself, to kill you two presonally..." rasped the creature. Zeno then realized that it was the same look of the mamodo that easily thrashed him...Zeno felt humiliated knowing that he couldn't let them know he had almost died because of that mamodo. Megumi then spoke up.

" Who's Bao?" she asked frightenedly. The mamodo didn't answer, and lunged toward Zatch and Zeno. Zeno got in front of Zatch.

" Riddles, a spell now!" shouted Zeno. Dr. Riddles and Megumi looked confused, the two books were one...The mamodo then shouted a spell, right in Zeno's face!

" **_Giganoreis!_** " shouted the mamodo which created a gigantic ball of gravity/darkness from his hand, which then hit Zeno full power! Zeno went hurtling into a building. Easily he climbed out and back to his original spot.

" That's strange, he's weaker..." muttered Zeno to himself. "Riddles, what's with the delay?!" shouted Zeno impatientely. With nothing to lose, Dr. Riddles shouted a spell.

" **_Barugirudo Zakeruga! _**" Nothing happened. Megumi and Dr. Riddles looked worried. Were they able to cast spells anymore?...

" Powerful mamodo..." murmered the skeletal mamodo.

" Megumi, try it!" shouted Zatch.

" **_Zaker!_** " shouted Megumi. Nothing happened... Zeno then realized something else. That wasn't the mamodo he fought earlier, their was one key-characteristic the mamodo no longer had, Zeno's eyes... Zeno realized that was an imposter, and his boss must have been the true mamodo...Zeno then had an idea.

" Try using the same spell at the same time!" shouted Zeno. They were desperate so they tried.

" **_Zakeruga! _**" shouted both Megumi and Dr. Riddles. Zeno created a Zakeruga blast of dark energy, while Zatch created one of pure energy. The two beams forged into one and created a HUGE gold **_Zakeruga _**with a silver spiral. They sent it straight at the skeletal mamodo.

"**_ Gigano Magneshield! _**" shouted the skeletal mamodo, which created a powerful magnetic barrier surrounding himself. The gigantic **_Zakeruga_** collided with it. After a while, both the **_Zakeruga_** and the **_Gigano Magneshield_** shattered to pieces.

" Wow..." said Zatch quietly. The skeletal mamodo then climbed out of a pile of rubble.

" **_Gigano Radom! _**" shouted the skeletal mamodo which created a gigantic rock that then fell onto Zeno and Zatch. Once it fell it exploded.

" Wow...I haven't faced someone this powerful since...well, you..." said Zatch to Zeno.

" Whatever. But haven't you noticed something?..." asked Zeno pointing to the skeletal mamodo.

" No. Like what?" asked Zatch.

" So far. This mamodo only used spells with **_Gigano _**in the name..." replied Zeno.

" I'm sure he can use different ones..." said Zatch.

" If he did, he would have used a more powerful defense spell..." said Zeno.

" I guess that's true..." said Zatch.

" **_Gigano Ginis! _**" shouted the skeletal mamodo, which created a large light beam sent heading to the bookeepers.

" That settles it..." said Zeno.

" Yeah...So what good is it to know?..." asked Zatch.

" Because, we might be able to use this information to our advantage..." replied Zeno smirking.

" How?" asked Zatch. Zeno smirked.

" Follow my lead..." replied Zeno. "Riddles! The new spell!" shouted Zeno.

" **_Zadon-... _**" Dr. Riddles was cut-off via the skeletal mamodo punching him out of sight.

" You!" shouted the skeletal mamodo to Zeno. " **_Gigano Bireido! _**" shouted the skeletal mamodo, which then created a gigantic beam of heat to fire from his mouth. It then headed for Zeno. Zeno easily dodged the attack as it blew up another building.

" My theory is confirmed. Far too many attributes...Gravity, magnetism, explosions, light, breath, it isn't possible." said Zeno.

" So this mamodo can only use **_Gigano _**spells..." said Zatch quietly.

" Wait...that means the mamodo I faced earlier might have a weakness as well..." whispered Zeno. "Riddles! A spell stronger than **_Zakeruga_** should wipe him out!" shouted Zeno.

" Alright!" replied Dr. Riddles. They both knew the spell they should use...

" **_Bao Zakeruga! _**" shouted Megumi and Dr. Riddles. Which caused Zeno and Zatch to create a HUGE golden **_Bao Zakeruga _**with a silver electrical surge. Gigano knew this is one spell he couldn't defend against...Gigano teleported to Megumi and knocked out the book her and Dr.Riddles were sharing. The **_Bao Zakeruga _**headed back towards him, Gigano then threw the golden book at the gigantic dragon...It was too obvious, an incredibly devious idea...The **_Bao Zakeruga _**would immediately destroy the book which would cause It, Zeno, and Zatch to disappear back to the Mamodo World before anything damaged him. There was nothing they could do, It was over...

HUUUUUGE cliff-hanger!!! Sorry this story took so long, I must be losing my touch... R&R Please.


End file.
